On the Dice
by Liechtensteinerin
Summary: Jack and Sam disover the inevitble...or is it? completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Stargate, the SGC or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. My works are purely fiction (or an attempt at) and I hope you enjoy them.  
  
Summary: After arriving on PX5-742 Jack and Sam discover that the consequences of their feelings will be inevitable.  
  
N.B I live in England so if some of the spellings seem wrong, that might be it. Also this is my first fic. So let me know what you think!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The roaring whirl of the Stargate closing behind them was the last thing they heard. They were all consumed with darkness and acute silence. They couldn't even hear themselves breathe. Jack shattered the atmosphere by lighting a flare and thus causing light and noise.  
  
They were standing in a cave. A very dark, inhospitable cave. Daniel stepped forward and took his battery powered torch from his rucksack. He had spotted some writing on the walls. Or at least it looked like writing.  
  
"Um, Daniel. Don't cha think we should get out of this cave? I mean it is a bit dark to get all obsessive now." Despaired Jack  
  
"And we don't know its safe, DanielJackson" Quoted Teal'c.  
  
Daniel just pointed vaguely around the cave, "you find a way out, and I'll just stay here. This is interesting, very interesting."  
  
"Daniel!" Barked Jack.  
  
"K, OK" muttered a somewhat disappointed Daniel.  
  
"Teal'c and Danny, you go that way, and Sam and I will go that way, and Teal'c don't let him stop for anything OK?"  
  
So SG1 split up and took alternate tunnels in the shadowy catacombs of PX5- 742. Jack and Sam stepped cautiously forward, Jack leading. Sam quickened her pace a little so she was standing as close to the colonel as she could. She could smell his aftershave; feel the warmth of his body. "No," she thought dropping back a little. "I can't. He's lost to much. I can't ruin his career."  
  
Jack felt Sam pacing behind him. He loved her being there. He loved feeling her presence. The feeling she bought with her into a room. The feeling she gave him when she smiled and most painfully of all, he knew she returned his feelings. He couldn't act upon the way he felt. Sam's career was all she had. It was the only way she kept herself occupied and in contact with Jacob. Jack knew he just wasn't selfish enough to take all of that away from her, just for the sake of a few advanced chemical reactions in his brain. "Whoa that was deep coming from me, did I just think that? Never mind." Thought Jack.  
  
Then, after about five minutes of walking, the tunnel stopped. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam brushed past Jack to see what he was gawking at. "Oh my! But.How?" whispered Sam.  
  
-sorry to leave it there. Please don't kill me. More coming soon. 


	2. Chapter2

There, on the wall in front of Sam and Jack was a mural. Not just any mural. Jack wouldn't be shocked by works of art normally, but this was something scary.  
  
The picture was in a format similar to a cartoon strip. The story it told was scarily accurate. There were two figures travelling through a Stargate and discovering their love for each other. In the final scene of the mural was a wedding between the two. Now, this seemed uncomfortably close to the truth, but what made it worse was the fact that the two characters which featured predominately in the story were the exact likenesses of Sam and Jack. Down to every last detail.  
  
"But.how? Its." Started Sam.  
  
"Amazing? Incredible? Spooky?"  
  
"Yeah." Sam leant forward and touched the artwork. She stroked the paint. It seemed so old, but how could it be. Then her hand strayed to the side. On the wall next to their story, (how was she sure it was even meant to be them? Sam didn't know.) Was a row of cartouches. "Jack, what do you make of this?"  
  
"What? Oh, Daniel stuff. What of it?"  
  
Sam smiled her "I've had a brilliant idea and you don't understand yet ha ha!" smile. "This is right next to the picture Sir, it might tell us how it came to be here, who created it."  
  
"So, we need Daniel, yeah?" Jack took hold of his communicator and spoke into it, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Teal'c, Daniel, come in." "Teal'c? Daniel? Come in," Jack glanced at Sam and drew his zat. Sam took out her gun and nodded as they both started back down the passage slowly, carefully, quietly.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Dr Jackson, I have strict orders to not allow you to stop for anything." Teal'c's booming voice filled the dimly lit chamber. A single, solid shaft of light came down from a dusty window and focussed itself onto a small mirror on the wall.  
  
"Teal'c if I don't go soon I'm going to burst. I'm not hurting anything and I won't stay longer than I have to. You don't want me to have kidney failure."  
  
"Very well DanielJackson."  
  
Daniel stepped behind a rather large column and relieved himself. Just as he finished he noticed a rather strange looking rock. He bent down and picked it up. It was covered in writing, in Goa'uld. He pocketed it and carried n going down the passage with Teal'c.  
  
About five minutes later, Daniel and Teal'c came to a dead end. In a very well lit cavern. The walls were bare and there was nothing in the room except for a large rectangular rock in the centre. The light was coming from various windows around the room, all of which were too high up to see out of. The air was quite dusty and as Daniel stood there looking around, Teal'c sneezed.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"I was unaware you were also a priest DanielJackson."  
  
"Its, um, a tradition to say that when someone sneezes. It, er, doesn't accompany just priesthood Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c nodded. Just at that moment Sam and Jack entered the chamber. Teal'c saw their weapons and lowered his staff weapon. Daniel turned around and saw all f the weapons pointed towards him.  
  
"Whoa, what's up people?"  
  
"Daniel. Teal'c. Why didn't you answer me when I called you?"  
  
"When was this O'Neill?" Replied Teal'c calmly as ever.  
  
"Sir." started Sam, waving one of her many sensors around. "There appears to be a lot of radio interference around here. That may be why the communicators aren't working.  
  
"Ah,"  
  
"Why did you want us anyway Jack?"  
  
"We wanted you because we found some thing we thought you may find very interesting, Danny."  
  
"Me?" Daniel was very shocked. Usually Jack would do anything to stop Daniel looking at an artefact.  
  
"Yeah. just follow us."  
  
The four of them walked single file through the tunnels. Finally they reached their destination and after gasps and surprised stutters of sentences Daniel finally focussed on the cartouches. "This might take a while guys."  
  
"That's OK we'll just have lunch." Said Jack. He pulled out his rations and sat himself on the ground, the others following his lead as Daniel poured over the writing and scribbled one or two things down in his notebook that he carried everywhere with him.  
  
"Erm, guys. you're not going to believe this." 


	3. Chpater3

"What?"  
  
"This representation was placed here on approximately 7th April 1845 AD in Earth years. It was depicted by five very bored members of a team of explorers from that planet who were waiting for a solar flare so that they could travel back to their own time. They decided to show the story of the love of the two most superior members of their team, who had been married two weeks earlier. Their names were Dr. Samantha Carter (formerly Major) and Colonel Jack O'Neill." Daniel paused and looked at the ghostly pale faces of Sam and Jack.  
  
"Who.put that there?" whispered Jack  
  
Daniel pointed to a small panel at the bottom of the cartouches. "According to these signatures, we.kinda.did."  
  
"Kinda did Daniel?" Jack's voice was becoming menacing.  
  
"I don't understand, if we did this.why, but."  
  
"Who else would have done this Daniel? Huh? Who else knows who we are? Who knows that.?" Jack stopped just in time, he nearly let slip his secret. Even though it seemed almost inevitable now, he couldn't admit his feelings for Sam, just in case.  
  
"Daniel, you said five members. Who would be the fifth member of SG1?" Asked Sam. Deliberately drawing attention away from Jack's slip up. She knew he did have feelings for her. He had proved it in the past; at least, she hoped her love wasn't unrequited.  
  
"Maybe we were accompanied by a specialist in the field of radiography MajorCarter" That was Teal'c.  
  
"Might have been an inspectorish-thing. You know how they're always questioning our missions at the White House." That was Daniel.  
  
"Maybe Daniel translated wrongly. Who cares?" That was, unsurprisingly enough, Jack.  
  
"What I want to know," said Daniel "Is why we wrote in Goa'uld. I mean, there is no evidence of intelligent life here." Then noticing the look he was getting form the others, he continued quickly. "I would have written in Abydonian. I don't feel comfortable writing in it, I don't mind reading as such, but the writing is all awkward with all sorts of grammatical complexities. It makes German seem like a walk in the park!" Then, Daniel saw that his last comment meant nothing to any of the others he explained, "Er, German has lots of tenses, things like modal verbs which change the word order and many different cases." Then noticing the continued look from his colleagues, Daniel gave up. "I would like t have a look at those walls in the entrance if you'd please excuse me."  
  
"Teal'c, go with him wont'cha? Look after him for us?" Said Jack.  
  
Sam went to follow Teal'c but Jack grabbed her arm and gave her a look which said "stay here."  
  
"Sam, you and I need to talk." 


	4. Chapter4

Sam looked Jack strait in the eye. Even in the most life threatening situations, she'd never seen him look this serious. She took a few paces towards him and faced him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Sam, look. There are just something's I need to say, if you don't like them, you can forget them. That's fine. If you like what you hear, well that'd be great. He laughed. He sounded like he was close to tears. "Just hear me out," He put his finger over Sam's mouth which she'd just opened to say something. "Don't say anything until I've finished. Please Sam." Sam nodded and Jack took his finger away from her mouth and brushed a random wisp of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. His palm lingering on her cheek. She was so beautiful. It was now or never. Jack knew he'd need to pluck up an awful lot of courage. Maybe even more than he'd needed when he'd lost Charlie.  
  
Sam stood there, breathing steadily. Jack's coarse hand was upon her lips for a moment, now on her cheek. She terribly wished to touch him. To embrace him, but she wasn't sure about what he was going to say. She was afraid. More afraid than she'd ever been. More afraid even when she thought she was going to loose her father.  
  
"Sam." He withdrew his hand. "When you first walked into that briefing room, I was dreading working with you. I was a bit. well a total chauvinist. I'm sorry. Over the years.through all the missions.and many coffee breaks.I've grown to like you Sam. I like you a lot. And well." Jack paused nervously and wiped some cold sweat from his brow. "My feelings for you have.how should I put this? They've.developed.into something they shouldn't have." Sam was trembling. She hoped this conversation was going the way she hoped. Tears were beginning to sting her eyes.  
  
"Sam, what I'm trying to say is. What I mean is. I.I. I love you Sam."  
  
Sam threw herself upon Jack and gave him a big hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You don't realise how long I've waited for you to say that!"  
  
"So am I to take it you feel, um the same?"  
  
"Yes! YES!" Sam laughed and let go of Jack. Her smile was truly patriotic- stretching from sea to shining sea. She looked at Jack. It was like all her dreams had come true at once. "Jack, I love you and have done for so long. I can't.I can't live without you. You complete me. I look forward to coming to work each day- because of you! I'd probably given up on the Stargate if you hadn't been there. You've saved me so many times. Not just from death, but also boredom! And from loosing it. I needed you. I need you. I'd give up the world for you, and by the looks of things, I did!"  
  
"In that case Sam." Jack knelt down and took Sam's hand. "Will you marry me?"  
  
The smile disappeared from Sam's face. 


	5. chapter5

Sam frowned and gazed unsteadily at Jack. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't. If he was only teasing, she'd feel so embarrassed. She knew Jack loved his practical jokes, but was he being serious? He certainly seemed serious.  
  
"Sam..? Sam, please. Answer me." Jack whispered hoarsely and Sam looked deep into his eyes and saw only love and truth. Pure love and blindingly bright love. She took a sharp breath in and smiled.  
  
Sam replied with all her heart. "Nothing would ever make me happier. I will. I WILL." Jack stood up and embraced Sam. Finally something was going right.  
  
"When we get back to the SGC," whispered Jack into Sam's ear. His warm breath blew her hair and tickled her ear. "I'm going to retire. We can be together at last Sam, just you and me.Maybe I can finally teach you to fish."  
  
Sam drew back a little bit. His words had finally hit her. "Sir,"  
  
"Sam you can cut that out!" Laughed Jack. You won't be Sir-ing me for much longer.Unless you want to of course?"  
  
"Jack.I can't let you retire."  
  
"Sam! What are you going to retire? Come on, I've retired before."  
  
"JACK! You know what our work schedule is like! If you retired.I'd never be able to see you. And if I left. well, it'd be just the same."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I could retire, but not leave. You know. become Dr Sam Carter, like it says there. We can still g on missions together. See each other everyday."  
  
"You sure you want to do that? I don't want you t give anything up for me Sam, I love you too much to take anything from you."  
  
"If I promise to go fishing with you, will you let me?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OK then." Jack drew her back into his arms and squeezed tight.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Teal'c. is it me or is this very strange?"  
  
"DanielJackson, many things you say and do are indeed strange to me."  
  
"No, I mean these hieroglyphs."  
  
"There appears to be nothing unusual about them to me."  
  
Daniel looked at Teal'c and scratched his head worriedly. "I don't like what I'm reading here. I think. no it is just a bit too soon to say. Mmm. This might take a while Teal'c. Why don't you go and take some photographs of those erm, Sam and Jack things. You know how to use the camera don't you."  
  
"GeneralHammond has shown me on a bird-watching trip he ventured to take me upon."  
  
"Right. The camera's in that back over there."  
  
Daniel jotted something else down in his notebook as Teal'c left the chamber with the digital camera cradled delicately in his arms.  
  
About five minutes later Daniel took off his glasses and studied the writings even closer. "Oh dear." sighed Daniel. 


	6. chapter6

Teal'c returned to where he had left Daniel.  
  
"DanielJackson." Called out Teal'c a very satisfied grin on his face. "I have taken the pictures as you requested. However I have also discovered a flaw in your linguistic skills."  
  
Daniel put his glasses back on his face. He did not return Teal'c's smile.  
  
"You translated five very bored members. While this is literally correct, the phrase is slang for extremely bored amongst Jafa. I obviously helped you with your translation during our wait here." Teal'c stopped grinning as he noticed the look upon Daniel's face.  
  
"What is the matter DrJackson?"  
  
"I've translated these symbols." He stood up slowly.  
  
"Surely that is good news?"  
  
"No. we're standing in a huge graveyard. People, lots of people died. From what I can tell Apophis attacked this planet and was defeated. The dead were buried here. This is a cursed place according to the culture. No one comes here anymore."  
  
"That is indeed sad DanielJackson. Should we not tell O'Neill?"  
  
"No Teal'c." sighed Daniel. "Didn't you notice how he and Sam have hung back there? They apparently have something to discuss. I think it's probably their relationship or lack up to here thereof."  
  
"What shall we do DrJackson?"  
  
"Wait for them to finish. We have to get back to base soon. Fancy a game of noughts and crosses?" Said Daniel turning to a new page in his notebook and drawing a grid.  
  
"I do not believe I am familiar with that game Daniel Jackson."  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sam and Jack stopped kissing as Jack's digital alarm on his watch bleated out that they had only an hour left on the planet. They both smiled. Jack offered Sam his hand and together they walked down the narrow catacomb. Together. They liked that. It was the way they had both wanted it forever and now. Now it seemed possible they could make it. That they could be together. Marry. Have children. Be a normal family. Neither of them would ever have to fear the cold as they could keep each other warm. They could comfort each other, look after each other. They would never be alone. They were together. Jack couldn't wait to see the General's face when he found out. Sam couldn't wait to see Janet's face when she found out.  
  
Jack started to think about the wedding. He'd make it special for Sam. A church wedding. White dresses, loads of guests and Cassie could be a bridesmaid.It would be perfect.  
  
Sam started fantasizing abut the wedding. A small do, she thought. At a reception. No church, no flowers. Just a couple of witnesses. Daniel and Janet, maybe. And Teal'c- she couldn't leave him out. But that would be it. She'd make it special for Jack. It would be perfect.  
  
Suddenly Jack stumbled in the tunnel and as he was holding Sam's hand, she fell down with him.  
  
"Son of a." Started Jack. Then he looked to his left.  
  
"You OK?" Said Sam.  
  
"Yeah.look at this Sam."  
  
Set back from the path, was a door. It was very well concealed by the shadows, but from their angle, i.e. the floor, it was as clear as daylight. Jack hauled himself up and helped Sam. Jack reached out and pushed the door. It opened with a large sigh. The corridor behind was dark and menacing.  
  
"Sir, I mean Jack. Don't you think we'd better get back? We could be on time for once."  
  
"Yeah.yeah." Jack stepped away from the door and carried on back to the Stargate with Sam beside him. But as he did so, he felt a sharp pair of eyes bore into the back of his neck. It unnerved him, but he didn't show it in front of Sam, his Sam.  
  
"Danny! Teal'c! We gonna get a move on then."  
  
"Jack." Started Daniel but he was interrupted by a "Save it, just dial us out and get us home o time. I can't wait for the shock on Hammond's face when we arrive on time." From Jack.  
  
"Bet you can't wait for the surprise on his face when you tell him abut you and Sam either." Thought Daniel. He didn't say anything, for fear of a punch on the arm.  
  
The large bubble of the event horizon loomed towards them then settled once again into the calm pool it always is. Sam sent the code saying it was them, to open the iris and they all walked through. Daniel came last. The stone he had picked up earlier bouncing heavily in his pocket.  
  
As he walked towards the 'gate he felt a pair of eyes on his back, like two steely knives. He shuddered and was aware of a feeling which was scarily familiar.yet he couldn't quite place it. And he didn't want to.  
  
A lone pair of eyes watched as the Stargate closed. An evil smile formed in the darkness. They'd be back, and when they returned. 


	7. chapter7

The debriefing went well, Jack thought. He and Sam decided it would be better not to tell Hammond yet. They decided, as a couple, to announce their partnership, and Sam's resignation from the air force in two weeks. Then they would have some leave. Sam was going to learn how to fish. The cat was nearly let out of the proverbial bag by Daniel, but a couple of sharp kicks under the table ensured he had shut his mouth. Later that evening, in the canteen, they had explained to Teal'c and Daniel about their plan. "Besides," thought Sam, "It's more exciting if it's a secret."  
  
Teal'c explained how Daniel had translated wrongly and this caused Jack no end of amusement. A rather embarrassed Daniel then went on to explain how he'd translated some of the texts on the walls and had discovered that it was in fact a graveyard.  
  
"How am I going to tell my kids I was proposed to in a graveyard?" Thought Sam, but her thoughts were interrupted by Jack's snort of laughter and "Are you sure Danny-boy?"  
  
Pursed-lipped, Daniel continued "I am sure. But I haven't finished translating this final," he made a waving notion with his hand as he stared in his notebook. "This appears to be written in a different style, actually, excuse me guys." Daniel stood up and headed back t his office, coffee in hand.  
  
"Well, that's the last we'll see of him for a few days!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"What?" And with that Sam and Jack left Teal'c, who, realising he was now alone, went to his quarters to practice Kal-Hareem.  
  
Little did any of them realise or suspect what was going to happen in a few day's time.  
  
SORRY PEOPLE BUT AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE "O" ON MY KEYBOARD IS VERY TEMPRAMENTAL. BEAR WITH ME! 


	8. chapter8

It was three days since their original mission to PX5-742 and now SG1 were on their way back to the planet. Daniel had been puzzling over the translation constantly and he hadn't quite managed to translate it. He'd been so busy in fact; he'd still managed to neglect the heavy stone which was still bouncing in his coat pocket. Sam and Jack had been spending most of their time in the rec. room playing pool (at which Sam was surprisingly good at) and Teal'c had been trying to learn to play, but the purpose eluded him. So, he went to the base library and read the newspapers, which always fascinated him.  
  
Now, as they arrived back on the planet, they were faced with the sudden shock of the cold. Patches of ice had formed on the ground and some of the rocks which had littered the floor had obviously been moved. They prepared their weapons and Daniel shone the huge flashlight they had bought with them this time around the room. It was deserted. Eerily so. If they had found someone, anyone, dead or alive, they wouldn't have felt so unprepared. So at risk.  
  
Jack started forward, and then stopped. "OK people." He said. "Maybe, they just buried some more people here, or tomb raiders or something dropped by."  
  
"Something?" Repeated Daniel ominously, glancing around the cavern.  
  
"Right, well, let's set up camp. We're going to be here a few days and we want somewhere we can easily run home from if the event arises." Jack noticed the looks he was getting from Sam and Daniel and quickly added "which it won't."  
  
They all set about preparing camp and Teal'c impaled various bamboo canes in the ground surrounding the camp, and then lit the paraffin lamps on top of them. All at once the cavern became a room and a lot less menacing, except for the shadows. But only Daniel seemed freaked out by them. He kept remembering the feeling he had had, if only he could place where he'd felt it last.  
  
Sam and Jack loved the candle-like effect of the canes. It made the whole set up that little bit more romantic and encouraged them. Not that they needed any encouragement. They'd already convinced Daniel and Teal'c to let them share a tent. (Even though they were indoors, they still put up tents for "privacy")  
  
Teal'c didn't really think about the lights because to him, they were just lights, nothing more.  
  
***** Later that night.  
  
Daniel sat next to the fire. It was his turn on watch. He yawned sleepily and leaned over to grab the coffee. The thermos flask was empty. "Nice to know Jack taught abut me." He sighed and he moved the staff weapon from his lap and walked over to where the coffee granules were kept, next to Sam and Jack's tent.  
  
Sam wasn't quite asleep. She saw the figure of Daniel moving around outside her tent. Probably looking for coffee. She turned over and looked at Jack. Her hand strayed to his cheek, slightly rough with the beginnings of stubble. She couldn't wait until she would wake up next to him every day. To always be there for him and him for her. She stroked his cheek and he stirred. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. He semi-blew her a kiss and closed his eyes again. Sam smiled. It was little quirks he had, like that, which had made her love him. In that moment she was laying there, everything seemed to be going right.  
  
Then she heard Daniel give a cry, as if in deep pain. 


	9. chapter9

Sam, Jack and Teal'c woke up at Daniel's cry. Sam, already being awake was the first one of them to come out of the tent. Daniel was lying, unconscious on the floor. He appeared to have no visible wounds, yet something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Sam ran over t Daniel. "Dear lord" exclaimed Jack as he crouched next to the still body f his friend. Teal'c picked up the staff weapon from the ground. He held it, ready to fire as soon as anything appeared form the shadows. Slowly, a cool wind blew and one by one, like birthday candles, the lights went out. As the light grew less and less and Jack tried desperately to light a flare, and failing, Sam reached over to her lover and clutched his arm. He looked at her and held her hand as the last light went out.  
  
They were completely helpless. It seemed that the situation was hopeless. Jack held tightly onto Sam and she held him. She held him so tightly she could feel his pulse. It was comforting to her, to know that Jack was there, even though she couldn't see him.  
  
Then, they began to hear strange noises all around them. A sort of cluck- thunk noise, moving, as if it was a creature encircling them. Sam felt Jack's hand move slightly and the sound of a flare starting up. The cavern was re-lit and a long, rasping, shriek echoed around. They saw a shadow disappear into the dark of one of the tunnels.  
  
"Teal'c, carry Daniel, Sam- dial out, and I'll transmit the code." Yelled Jack.  
  
Soon enough, they were all back through the Stargate and in the 'gate room. Jack was pleased to see there was a medic team waiting for them. Daniel was stretcherd away to the infirmary.  
  
"SG1 debriefing at 1600 hours," came the Generals voice over the intercom. That meant there was two hours to wait. As Jack stalked off, Sam ran after him.  
  
"Jack, can I please talk to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can we go somewhere private?"  
  
"Like, where?"  
  
"Daniels office?"  
  
"OK." Jack replied uneasily. He didn't like the tone of Sam's voice, she seemed upset. He was worried. Had he done something wrong? Was he rethinking their relationship? Jack didn't like any of his thoughts.  
  
They arrived in Daniel's office. The dusty air and dimly lit room, full of artefacts was comfortably warm, but the fact that this was Daniel's office made Sam uncomfortable.  
  
Jack closed the door behind him and sat in Daniel's chair. Sam sat next to him, slightly higher up on the desk.  
  
"Jack," she said, her voice shaking. She leaned forward and placed her head in her hands and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh Jack. It's my entire fault. It's all my fault."  
  
Jack put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "There, there Sam. It's OK. What's happened to Daniel isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. None of us could."  
  
"I could've. He couldn't sleep. He offered to take my watch. I let him. Oh god, that should be me in the infirmary, not him."  
  
"Sam. Sammy. Shhh. It's OK. Daniel's gonna be OK and you will too. Daniel won't blame you. It wasn't your fault. It could've been any of us. Come on love."  
  
Then there was a knock n the door. 


	10. chapter10

Dr Frasier's head popped around the door. She hesitated when she saw Jack cuddling Sam. She was tempted to smile. She'd been hoping Sam and Jack would get together for ages. Sam was her friend and often came round her house and, well, Sam, as much as she could handle her liquor as well as many men, she did occasionally get drunk. Janet often let Sam crash at her house, and she'd heard a lot of, forgotten, drunk ramblings about how sexy Jack was. Personally, Janet couldn't see it.  
  
Then, Sam looked up. Janet saw her tear-streaked face and went over to her friend and crouched next to her. "Sam? What's up? Is it about Daniel?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here about."  
  
"What's wrong?" Interrupted Sam quickly. She felt her heart sink. If anything happened to Daniel, she couldn't live with herself, he was just like her little brother, and she'd let him down.  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"Nothing. He's going to be fine. He was hit around the head with something, very heavy- or so it appears. He's come 'round. He has a mild concussion. He'll be fine soon. But I'm not letting him out of the infirmary for a few days. He seems to be suffering from exhaustion. He's had it coming. He works too hard. That's why he had trouble getting to sleep. But now," laughed Janet "Well, he's going to sleep, whether he likes it or not."  
  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Jack breathed an even bigger sigh of relief.  
  
Teal'c opened the door and walked in, a large rock in his hand.  
  
"Teal'c! What the heck is that?"  
  
"I found it in DrJackson's pocket O'Neill. It has Goa'uld text on it. I have begun to translate it and," Teal'c stopped and looked at Janet.  
  
It was a look that Jack new well, "Can you please excuse us Dr Frasier?" He walked over and opened the door, giving Janet a wink as he went, to make sure she didn't think it was anything to important.  
  
"OK colonel. I need to check on my patients anyway." She said, casting a smile towards Sam and Jack closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, Teal'c?"  
  
"I have found something very interesting O'Neill."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"This stone contains orders for the construction of the mural that we found on PX5-742.  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"It gives orders to several artists commissioned to work for the Air force."  
  
"Which means?" Jack was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Which means we couldn't have drawn it." Whispered Sam.  
  
(more coming soon! Sorry to be evil like this!) 


	11. chapter11

"Whoa, what ex-ac-t-ly does that thing say?"  
  
"Read it for yourself O'Neill, I have written down a translation."  
  
Jack read it and paled. "Teal'c you haven't told anyone else about this have you?"  
  
"I have not O'Neill."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I will not O'Neill."  
  
"Good."  
  
Teal'c bowed and left the room.  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other. Jack reached out and stroked Sam's face. She leant into his touch.  
  
"Jack." She whispered.  
  
He moved his hand to place a finger over her lips and moved closer to her. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her. Then he broke away and walked towards the door.  
  
"Jack?" Whispered Sam.  
  
Jack shut the door and locked it. He then walked back to Sam, who was still sitting on the desk. He stood in front of her. He brushed her hair away and kissed her neck. "I love you Sam." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jack held Sam close. Taking in her smell, the feel of her touch. Her voice. He didn't want to forget a single detail of her. His hand strayed to her blouse, and Sam didn't resist.  
  
A while later.  
  
Jack buttoned up his shirt, sitting next to Sam on the desk.  
  
"Sam, have you read that translation from Teal'c?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They were both whispering, as if they were scared to talk to each other would shatter the air.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what to think Jack."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Someone's set us up. Someone wants to get rid of us. Why? Who?"  
  
"I have a few good ideas."  
  
"And the problem is- even if we do what is right, we'll have let them win! Oh Jack. There's only one thing I can think of doing and I hate it."  
  
"What?" 


	12. chapter12

*sorry it took so long people, but I've been poorly-sick with the flu.*  
  
"We'll have to, break up, for a little while. Just until, you know, it seems, we got together on our own. So they don't, think that, they won."  
  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. A lump formed in his throat and no matter how much he swallowed, it wouldn't go away. All of his dreams were going to come true, and now, they weren't. A deep cloak of sadness descended upon him. He looked up from the floor and into Sam's eyes. She was crying. As he stared into her deep blue eyes, he understood. He understood that she still loved him and always would, no matter what. He also knew how much what she had just said had hurt her, and there was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better. And he hated that. He hated being helpless, unable to make the woman he loved happy.  
  
He gave Sam a big hug and whispered to her. "Well, as long as we don't wait for too long. I don't mind waiting. I would wait a thousand years if the outcome was that you would be with me."  
  
On hearing this Sam let go and cried long, grateful sobs into Jack's shoulder. She was glad. He wasn't angry. She was though. Angry at whoever it was that had tried to trick them. Who had given them this opportunity, trying to set them up? Why? Even if Sam retired from the Air Force, she could still be on SG1, just a civilian, like Daniel. It didn't make sense. Then a thought hit Sam. She whispered to Jack, "Who knew that we were going to PX5-742, and could speak Goa'uld?"  
  
Jack pulled back and stroked her hair, looking at her quizzically. "Daniel, Teal'c, no one else that I can think of."  
  
"What about the Tok'ra?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I suppose there's them. I mean, we did kinda let it slip where we were going next. You're not suggesting what I think you are?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to think. But somebody wanted to get us into trouble. Someone who knew we were going to that planet and who could speak Goa'uld and get there before us."  
  
"Well, there's not much we can do about it. Just watch and wait and hope that they slip up."  
  
"Yeah. Oh God Jack, what if another SGC team finds the mural?"  
  
"They won't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I spoke to Hammond. They've blocked PX5-742 on the ground's that it's hostile."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Come on now." Jack wiped the tears from Sam's eyes and as he did so, they both knew that everything was going to be OK. That they would get together someday, and it didn't really matter that someone tried to set them up. Because if they hadn't, Sam and Jack would probably hidden their emotions from each other for ever, and now, they had a chance.  
  
*The end. Or is it? See chapter ""13" mwah ha ha ha etc."* 


	13. chapter13

Deep in the caves of PX5-742, the creature sat alone in the dark. It had found him. At last. After all of the years of searching, it had found him again. And what made the whole situation even more delicious was the fact that they thought that it was dead.  
  
Finally, the time had come. It would not wait any longer. 


End file.
